Once Upon a Spy
by princessofmusic21
Summary: Musa and Riven are secret agents but are working for different agencies. But what would happen if they fell in love, and are forced to decide to either choose duty or love? Better then it sounds :
1. Chapter 1

_Note: This is the second fanfic that I have written and I will try to update the chapters as soon as possible J_

**PS: Thanks to winxclubcrazy for giving me ideas in the story.**

Chapter 1: The Mission

Musa is a member of the AOOGP ( American Organization of Global Peace ) and is one of the best spies they have ever had. Her specialty is sound manipulations. She has the power to control the sound waves in the air, and to turn invisible temporarily. She has midnight ,dark, blue hair that is wavy and is half up and down. She has a pretty face and is often told by random men that she is an angel sent from heaven. Her job in the AOOGP is to capture and if necessary kill the criminals that are a threat to the peace. She is quick and is an expert with a sword. She is about 5'4. Her outfit for missions is usually a black head to toe body suit that compliments every part of her body. ( it's part of distracting criminals ) with a pair of black knee high boots.

Riven is the head agent in the WOOHP ( World Organization of Human Protection ). He has magenta colored hair and dark violet eyes. He is very muscular and has a handsome face. He can make any women swoon over him and uses it to his advantage. He is about 5'9. His best ability is hands on combat . His duty in the WOOHP is to eliminate the persons or creatures that are threatening the human race. His outfit for missions is a camouflage vest with tan pants, a belt with all of his weapons, and dark combat boots. ( like the G.I. Joe outfits )

The agencies, although are very similar, are enemies. They are always trying to compete with each other on who is the best spy agency. Someone has tried to rob the National Bank of Magix and the AOOGP sends Musa on the mission, and the WOOHP sends Riven. But will what happen when they meet each other ?

* * *

_**Musa's POV **_

"I'm almost there" she panted to her self.

Musa had to sneak past the guards, climb up a brick wall, and dodge lasers, to get to the vault. The AOOGP had sent Musa to investigate the robbery in the National Bank of Magix. She was suppose to capture the man or woman who was committing the robbery. One problem, she was suppose to do it secretly. So no one is to see or hear her.

" Man, you would think that the bank would have better guards, I practically walked passed them without a single sign of movement."

I tip-toed to the large steel vault. It needed some complicated code to open it. I need to go inside to make sure whatever that is suppose to be in there is there. The information the AOOGP gave me were very vague. For all I know, it could be jewels, gold, money, or whatever.

" I really wish Timmy were here, he could figure this code out faster than I ever could"

Timmy was the head code cracker at the AOOGP. He could crack any code in 20 seconds flat. He had orange colored-hair, wore glasses, and was a like a brother to her.

Musa was a pretty fair code cracker , but it would still take a while to crack it.

While I was trying to crack the code, I felt a presence in the hallway. I took out my sleeping gas bomb just in case it was a guard or something. I continued working that is until I heard footsteps behind me. I looked behind me and saw nothing. I then suddenly felt chill run up my back. I closed my eyes and used my sonar hearing to listen more carefully. I heard heavy breathing just a few feet away from me. I looked to my right, there hiding in the shadows was no other than…..

_Author's Note: OHHH..cliffhanger !! I will post the next chapter soon _


	2. Chapter 2

_**So here is the new chapter, I spend all night on this on a school night, so hope you guys like it **_

* * *

_**While I was trying to crack the code, I felt a presence in the hallway. I took out my sleeping gas bomb just in case it was a guard or something. I continued working that is until I heard footsteps behind me. I looked behind me and saw nothing. I then suddenly felt chill run up my back. I closed my eyes and used my sonar hearing to listen more carefully. I heard heavy breathing just a few feet away from me. I looked to my right, there hiding in the shadows was no other than…..**_

**Riven, he was my arch enemy. Why you ask ? because we are on different agencies. He is good at what he does, I had to give him props for that, but still, he was my biggest rival. Whenever we were sent to the same place for a mission. We always had some kind of fight either just arguing or some actually physical combat. He is probably the only person that can beat me in a non-weapon fight, but I could easily beat him in a sword battle. But the weird thing is he never really seemed to hurt me, I mean sure he blocked my attacks and stuff, but never really tried to hurt me. I have to admit though, he is pretty cute.**

" **How have you been Riven ?" I asked with a smirk.**

* * *

_**Riven's POV**_

_Beep…Beep… _" Oh great, another mission to go on, didn't I just go on one a few hours ago" ,

" I mean now in days, I'm always on missions and when I'm not I'm at home sleeping" , " I never get any free time to spend with the guys anymore" Riven said a little angrily.

I had to go the National bank of Magix to make sure that some special relic was safe or something. I got on my leva bike and sped to the bank, when I got there, I got passed the guards with ease, scaled up the brick walls like a pro, and silently walked down to the hall where the vault was suppose to be.

I was a little surprised to see a woman with dark, blue hair next to the vault with a code cracker machine. Then I realized who it was….Musa. I have always had a crush on her ever since the first time I saw her, yeah sure some people say there is no such thing as love at first sight , but every time I saw her, fought her, or even just in the same room with her, my heart always started to beat faster, my palms get sweaty, and I always seem to stutter when talking to her. She is one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen and he had no doubt about that. The soft looking dark, blue hair , the smooth pale skin, the flawless face, the melodious voice that she has, and the his favorite, her eyes, her beautiful azure eyes that always tempted him. Every time he locked eyes with her, he could just swim in them.

But of course he would never tell her that, he had a duty to the WOOHP and they weren't suppose to associate with the agents in the AOOGP . He really hated that rule, but he had to be a good example, all the other lower agents all looked up to him, thought of him as a mentor, so if he disobeyed a rule, what would the other agents think of him? Plus I would get in trouble with Commander Codatorta.

I slowly walked towards the vault trying to not get noticed by Musa, but once her head turned around, I remembered that she had sonar hearing.

I had to put up the "don't mess with me" guy look to not show how much I loved her.

" How have you been?" she asked

_**Normal POV**_

" Not bad and yourself?' Riven said.

" Couldn't be better" Musa said with challenging eyes and her hand on her sword ready to fight.

" Now Musa let's just be civil and handle this situation like adults, just let me check what's inside the vault and we can both leave" Riven said trying to get out of a fight with Musa.

For a pretty little thing like Musa, she sure did have quite a kick. She was very skilled with a sword and had a very powerful kick, but Riven usually blocked it. Although he never really hurt her, he does have to attack her, but nothing major. Riven really felt comfortable about fighting Musa, because he cared to much for her.

" Aww.. Are you afraid that a girl could beat you?"

" Oh, of course not, I just don't want to see your pretty little neck get hurt" Riven said with a grin.

" Well, that's sweet, but I think I'll be okay"

"Well, if that's what you want"

Just at that second Riven pulled out a magenta light saber that glowed brightly in the dim lighting. Musa did the first move and swung her sword towards Riven's feet trying to trip him but he jumped up just in time.

" Come on Muse, you have to do better than that"

" Oh don't worry Riv, I'm just getting started"

Musa then ran towards Riven with sword at hand and aimed for his chest but Riven's saber was there to guard it and the swords rubbing against each other created a clashing sound that echoed down the hall of the bank.

" Now Musa can we just talk about this?"

" No" and Musa kneed his groin, leaving him falling to the ground in pain. She did feel sorry for him though, she really liked him, but there was a rule in the AOOGP, that they were not to date anyone associated with the WOOHP.

" I'm sorry" she said sincerely.

Riven got back up, and didn't look mad, " It's okay"

Musa then started to walk away, but Riven grabbed her wrists and pinned her against the wall.

" What are you doing"

" Doing something I've wanted to do for in a long time" Riven said with love and sincerity in his eyes.

Riven then kissed her with as much passion as he could muster into one kiss. It wasn't a brutal or hard kiss , but rather a sweet and gentle one. Musa was shocked at first but then she started to respond. She kissed him back and opened her mouth slightly, allowing Riven to enter her mouth, and he took it. Her mouth was soft and warm and he explored every inch of it with his tongue. When he pulled back, they were both breathless.

_**In Musa's Mind**_

" I can't believe it…he kissed me…and for some reason it just felt right"

"And I have to admit, he is a very good kisser"

_**In Riven's Mind**_

" I can't believe I actually had built up the courage to kiss her and she responded, maybe she feels the same way about me"

_**Normal POV**_

Just as Riven was about to kiss Musa again, a _Beep…Beep_ was heard. It was their pagers. They were assigned to another mission, (separate places of course), and they had to be there A.S.A.P.

So Musa and Riven left on their separate ways without saying Good Bye, but both had the same thing on their mind.

' Did we really kiss? "

* * *

_Hope you guys like this chapter and please give constructive comments _


	3. Chapter 3

_**I want to thank **__**winxclubcrazy**__** for helping me with the plot of this story **__**J**_

_**Musa after the mission**_

She went back to her apartment in Magix and camped out on her couch to think about what happened just a few hours ago.

" when we kissed it was so magical" , " But I know we couldn't be together " Musa said regretting that she kissed him back.

Musa looked at the clock on the wall. It read 8:47...

" The mall doesn't close till 10:30pm" , " I guess I could go now if I hurry" she said getting up to grab her coat and purse.

Musa was out of her mission suit and in a white dress that went down to the top of her knees , and had a purple ribbon at she waist…she also wore a pair of high heels with a music note as the heel. **(1) **Her hair was down and slightly curled. She looked amazing to say the least. She looked totally different from how she looked during missions and when just going out. During missions, she looked more intimidating , seductive, and tending to dress darker, but when in her normal clothes, she dressed in lighter colors and always had her hair down straight or slightly curled….she looked like an angel. One of the reasons why she dressed so differently was so none of her enemies could find her. She didn't want them to follow her to her home or anything like that.

She got in her car red Ferrari **(2)** and drove to the Magix Mall. She paid the valet to park her car, and went inside. While inside she saw that a new music store had opened and went inside.

Musa had always been obsessed with music all of her life, and even considered to become a professional singer at one point , but after her father's death it was his wish for her to join the AOOGP just like he had. She had a voice of an angel and could play many instruments , but as a child her father taught her how to fight like a pro, and use a sword like a ninja, so Musa decided to become an AOOGP agent for her father's sake.

When Musa got inside the store, she decided to buy some Cds and went to the register. The cashier was a man that looked about her age and had shaggy brown hair and light brown eyes.

He looked up and grinned , he liked what he saw, and tried to flirt with Musa,

" So how is a pretty thing like you doing today?" he said very confidently.

" Doing fine, Thanks" Musa said trying to be polite.

" Well, how about be go on a date or something" he said with a charming smile.

" That is very sweet of you, but I have a boyfriend" she said lying through her teeth.

" Oh, well that's too bad". " But if you get sick of that boyfriend of yours, just give me a call" he said handing her a piece of paper with a phone number it .

" ahh… sure?" Musa said running toward the door.

When she came close to a trash can, she just threw away the piece of paper and walked on to the next store. **(3)**

It was close to closing time so she was on her way to get out of the mall, that was until she bumped into somebody.

" Oh, I'm so sorry" Musa said picking up her shopping bags.

" No it's my fault, I wasn't looking" said a man helping her up.

When she got up she saw a handsome man with magenta colored hair and very muscular arms. They locked eyes and just stared at each other for what seemed like forever. **(4) **But then a security guard interrupted them and said it was closing time and they needed to go. They walked towards the door and Musa and the mysterious man went there separate ways. Musa kept thinking the same thing over and over again.

" Why does that guy seem so familiar?", " Have I met him before ?"

* * *

(1) I have seen shoes like that and they are sooo cute !!

(2) Let's just say that AOOGP agents get paid very well , especially when you're their top agent

(3) The scene with the guy at the register and Musa was just something I put in there for no particular reason.

(4) I bet you know who it is

**_I will post my next chapter very soon and thank you for all of your positive comments_**

.


	4. Chapter 4

_I have been very busy lately and so the chapters aren't getting posted as often as I would like, I know I hate it when authors just take too long to update, but I'm trying my best…this chapter is definitely a shorter chapter, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. _

_**Riven After the Mission **_

Riven went to his condo in Magix after the mission and took a shower. He got dressed in only pajama pants and crashed on his bed trying to get some sleep. But of course he couldn't because of a certain beautiful raven-haired beauty, Musa. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Whenever he slept he would dream about her, when awake, he would think about her. She was engraved in his mind and he wanted, no needed to see her again.

" I need to find her , somehow !!"

" If I don't I think I might go crazy!!"

It was already 9:00 pm and he still couldn't go to sleep, he knew that he would have to wake up early in the morning to go on his next mission, but Musa was so deep in his thoughts that he couldn't sleep.

" I know she lives somewhere in Magix, but it's so big, she could be anywhere"

It was 10:00pm and so Riven decided to go out for a drive. He got dressed in a white muscle shirt and black jeans, and went outside to his leva bike and sped into the night. He stopped at the Magix Mall to get some things, but wasn't sure what time it closed. When he went inside he bumped into an attractive dark-haired woman.

" Oh I'm so sorry" she said.

" No it's my fault , I wasn't looking" Riven said helping her up.

She seemed so familiar, like he had met her before. Just then the mall guard told them that the mall was now closed and that they needed to leave. They walked out and Riven went back to his leva bike. He drove back to his condo and sat on his couch staring at the ceiling.

" I could've sworn that girl was Musa"

" She looked just like her"

" But how am I going to get contact with her?"

Just then his phone rang……_Ring_….._Ring_…..Hello?

" Riven we have another mission for you, be at HQ at 6:00 am sharp…. Don't be late"

" Yes, sir"

* * *

Until next time…..What is his mission? Is it another mission with Musa involved in it? Will they ever see each again? Why am I asking so many question? Found out in the next chapter !!


	5. Chapter 5

_It is pouring with rain here in South Carolina, so I decided to work on my story. This chapter is one of the longer chapters so I hope you guys like it !!_

* * *

_**Musa's P.O,V.**_

The AOOGP just called and said that I had to go on another mission. It's to go to a masquerade ball to keep an eye on the Crown Jewel. The Crown Jewel is the most valuable, precious, and powerful object in the magical universe. The king and queen of Eraklion **(1) **are the prideful owners of this object and if in the wrong hands, can be the destruction of the whole universe. They are hosting a ball to celebrate the 10th year of their dictatorial reign on Eraklion. My mission is simple, sneak in the ball, find the Crown Jewel, steal it, and bring back to head quarters.

" Musa, be careful," , if you get caught , get out of there and back here, with or without the Crown Jewel" said Sergeant Saladin.

" Yes sir, I won't let you down" I said running to get ready for the ball.

* * *

I was in a limo in front of the gate of the palace. I walked up to the security guard at the gate , fake invitation at hand. He asked me to show him some I.D. and proof of an invitation. He bought it and allowed me to pass through the gate and head to the large double doors. Two men opened the doors and I strolled inside. When I stepped into the ballroom, I caught many men's attention and a few wolf whistles. I wore a tight, sleeveless, red dress that reached to the top of my knee cap and a white mask with two red feathers sticking out on both sides. My hair was down and slightly curled and wore red stilettos. I looked good, I had to admit and liked it when men gave their full attention to me, but I was afraid that it would delay the object of my mission.

The ballroom was beautifully decorated with chandeliers, fine china, and exotic tapestries on the walls. The large room was filled with music due to the fact that an orchestra was playing in the corner. The host and hostess were sitting on the throne admiring the guests enjoying the ball.

The AOOGP gave me a map showing me which room they used to keep the Crown Jewel. The room was located on the other side of the palace. Now only one question remained , how am I going to get there without being noticed?

I looked around the room and found a door that I assumed to lead into a hall that I hoped will lead to the other side. I was walking towards the door, that was until a man with a black tuxedo on and black mask grabbed my wrist and turned me around.

I looked up into his deep, intense, violet eyes and couldn't help but wonder if I had ever met him before.

" Well, I guess we meet again Musa"

* * *

_**Riven's P.O.V.**_

I was up bright and early in the morning and started to head to the WOOHP head quarters. I was briefed on my mission and was told to be ready at 7:00 tonight. My mission is to attend the masquerade ball and steal the Crown Jewel from the king and queen of Eraklion and to bring it back here to HQ. I'm pretty sure that the AOOGP is going to try to do the same thing so I hope to see Musa tonight.

I got to the palace relatively early and showed the guard my I.D. and invitation. When I walked inside to the ballroom, I caught many young ladies attention and let's just say that their dates were not very happy. I wore a black tuxedo with black dress shoes, a Rolex watch and to tie the outfit all together , a black mask. **(2) **I leaned my back on the wall and just waited for Musa to arrived, I wanted to talk to her, and ask her if she felt the same way that I felt about her. But I have a problem , if she feels that same way about me, we would have to go against our agencies and what kind of examples would we be if we were to betray them. I was in deep thought , that was until the object of my affections walked elegantly towards the ballroom. I couldn't help but notice that a lot of guys were eyeing Musa .

" She is mine and no other guy should be looking at her that way" I thought raging with jealousy.

She looked beautiful, and I just wanted to hold her and touch her like I do in my dreams. I walked up beside her, but she didn't seem to notice. She was about to go into a door that seemed to lead into a hallway, but I stopped her by gently grabbing her wrist and twirling her around. Our eyes met and I could've just swam in her beautiful azure eyes.

" Well, I guess we meet again , Musa" I said with a smirk.

* * *

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

" I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Musa asked trying to figure out who the mysterious man in the mask was.

Riven felt a little hurt that she didn't recognize him, but wanted to make her remember. He slowly moved one of his hands from her wrist to her waist and the other hand to her back and gently pushed her against him. He dipped his head down to meet her lips and gave her a sweet , gentle peck on the lips.

Musa was shocked at first , but then soon realized who the handsome man was. **(3)**

" Riven, you look very nice tonight" she said with a flirtatious smile.

" Ah, so now you remember me" he said jokingly.

" Yeah, well, I'm sorry" she pouted, " I have been really focused on my mission that's all"

" Oh, so too focused to have one dance with me?" he said offering a hand to dance.

" I think, I can make some time, for one dance" she said taking his hand and Riven leading them to the dance floor.

While dancing they played a slow song and Musa laid her head on Riven's strong chest and just breathed in his scent, he never needed to wear cologne , he always had a manly smell, that would always send Musa into a trance, and Riven , he loved the way Musa smelled, her hair always smelt of cherry blossoms and it was intoxicating to him.

He whispered in her ear " Musa, you look especially beautiful tonight".

" Thank you, you don't look half bad yourself" she said with a playful smile.

Riven led her off the dance floor and into another room. He wanted to tell her everything, that he loved her, and wanted her, and that he would do anything to be with her, even if it meant quitting the WOOHP.

" Musa , I … need to tell you something"

" Riv, you can tell me anything" she said smiling.

" Muse, I would do anything to protect and I……I….love you" he blurted out.

" you….you love me?' Musa asked

" Yes Musa with all my heart" , " And I don't care about my duty to the WOOHP, I want to be with you, no I need to be with you and I would trade anything for that to be possible.

Musa stayed silent for a little while and then spoke, " Riven I love you too,"

" You do? , I mean…that's great…That's awesome !!" Riven said lifting Musa up and twirling her around. Then he gave her the most passionate kiss he could muster that lasted for several minutes, he laid his forehead against hers and stared deeply into her eyes. He was about to kiss her again , but a two loud beeping sounds interrupted them.

_Beep_…_Beep_…, _Beep_…._Beep_…

It was their pagers, asking them how their missions were going. They had totally forgot about the mission.

" Riv, what are we going to do?" Musa asked.

Riven sighed.. " I don't know, Muse" , " I don't know"

* * *

(1) I just chose a planet, I have nothing against Sky or his planet.

(2) His mask is like the Phantom of the Opera mask.

(3) I know Musa sounds kind of dumb in this scene, but I ran out of ideas.

_I hope you guys like this chapter and please PM me any ideas you have, I kind of ran out of ideas after this so …. Please help ? And thanks for all of the comments, they have really encouraged me._


	6. Chapter 6

_**~I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I've been really busy lately with schoolwork, music lessons, and all that other good stuff. ~**_

* * *

**Musa stayed silent for a little while and then spoke, " Riven I love you too," **

" **You do? , I mean…that's great…That's awesome !!" Riven said lifting Musa up and twirling her around. Then he gave her the most passionate kiss he could muster that lasted for several minutes, he laid his forehead against hers and stared deeply into her eyes. He was about to kiss her again , but a two loud beeping sounds interrupted them.**

_**Beep**_**…**_**Beep**_**…, **_**Beep**_**….**_**Beep**_**…**

**It was their pagers, asking them how their missions were going. They had totally forgot about the mission. **

" **Riv, what are we going to do? Musa asked.**

**Riven sighed.. " I don't know, Muse" , " I don't know"**

* * *

" **Look , I'm on a mission to get the Crown Jewel and I need to get it right away" Musa said walking away to finish the mission.**

" **Wait, wait, hold up" , " Musa, that's my mission too, and if I don't get it then I could get fired or worse"**

" **Well then, who's going to get it?" **

**Riven paced around the room, thinking up of a plan on how they were going to " share" the Crown Jewel.**

" **Musa , who do you think needs it more, I mean who wouldn't get in as much trouble without it?" Riven asked.**

" **I ….I guess I'll be fine without it" she hesitantly said.**

"**But I better come up with a pretty good lie on why I don't have it"**

_**Beep**_**…..**_**Beep**_**…..**_**Beep**_**…**

**It was a pager, and this time it was Musa's.**

" **Riv, I got to go, before they send back-up" she said walking towards the door.**

**Riven stopped her by grabbing her wrist, " not without saying good-bye" Riven said with a seductive smirk.**

**Musa turned around and gave Riven the most passionate kiss she could muster, her arms slid to his neck while his arms hugged her back and waist. He was about to deepen the kiss, until Musa pulled away and left Riven standing alone in the room.**

**He had to go and get the Crown Jewel before it was too late, and he ran to the room where they kept the magical objects. It was a relatively dark room and the only source of light was of the Crown Jewel. It was a emerald glowing ball that was safely secured in a glass case in the middle of the room. He took out a special glass cutter from a pocket inside his tux. He carefully cut a circle out of the glass and took the Crown Jewel. He then climbed out of the large window and rode away on his leva bike, and started to head back to headquarters.**

" **Well done, Riven" , " I knew you were one of the best the moment I trained you" said Commander Codatorta.**

" **Thank you , Sir" Riven replied.**

" **Now get a good night sleep, you get a day off tomorrow, and you deserve it" Codatorta said with a smile on his face.**

**Riven immediately ran back to his leva bike and drove back to his condo. What did he want to do tomorrow? He thought to himself. Maybe I'll try to find Musa so I can hang out with her tomorrow. He took a quick shower and put on his pajama pants and jumped into bed. **

" **Tomorrow will be a great day" and he fell asleep.**

* * *

_**~I'll post my next chapter either tomorrow or the day after that. I wouldn't want to leave you guys hanging, now would I ? Sorry for making this chapter so short, it would have been longer, but I decided to make it two chapters instead of one. I am sooo excited that the Winter Olympics have started. Go Lindsey Von !!!~**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Here's an another chapter. I really think that my writing has gotten better with each chapter. Hope you guys like it ! Think of this as a Valentine's Day gift from me to you. It has some really sweet scenes._

* * *

After leaving the masquerade ball, Musa had to go tell Saladin why she didn't get the Crown Jewel.

" Musa, what happened!!, I thought I could count on you" he said with a disappointed look.

" Saladin, I … I… tried my best, but Riven caught me off guard and got the Crown Jewel first" Musa said lying through her teeth.

He sighed " I guess I shouldn't be so hard on you", " We all make mistakes" . Saladin then turned the opposite direction and looked out to the city outside of his window.

" Musa , have the day off tomorrow" , " I think you've been working too much and you need some rest". He said with a smile.

" Thank you , Sir" and with that, she left to go back her apartment.

Her apartment was a little on the messy side because of the missions she had to go on , one after the other. She ran into the shower and took a quick one. She then changed into her night gown and rolled silently into bed.

" I wonder what I'm going to do tomorrow" she thought to herself and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

_**In the Morning**_

Musa was usually forced to wake up early in the morning, but since today was her day off, she decided to sleep in a little bit. But she was rudely woken up , by a ringing of the doorbell. She groggily sat up in bed and slipped her robe on and answered the door. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see the handsome young man with fiery hair that she loved.

" Hey Riven, what are you doing here?" she with a confused look.

" What Musa, your sick of me already?" he said jokingly and gave Musa a small kiss on the cheek.

" It's not that, I'm glad you're here, I really am, but how did you find me?"

"I mean, I'm in the phonebook just not under my real name"

" Well Musa, when you're a secret agent and miss your girlfriend" , " You can find her in a snap" he said with a smirk.

He sat on the couch and signaled Musa to sit on his lap. Musa obeyed and laid her head on his chest.

" So do you want to do today?" He asked.

" Anything you want to do" she replied.

" Well, how about I give a proper date" he said with that rare but gorgeous smile of his.

" Okay, but wait for me to get changed" and Musa swiftly ran into her room to get changed.

When Musa came out, Riven's jaw was wide open. She wore a dark green tank top with a cute denim jacket, and a jean mini skirt. To compliment her outfit, she wore a pair of strappy heels. Her make-up made her eyes more intense and smoky and her hair was down with little curls cascading down the side of her face, framing her face nicely. Her lips were in a light shade of pink that always tempted Riven to kiss her for no reason.

" Musa , you look, like a goddess" he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

She giggled " Thank you" and blushed.

They went outside and there in the parking lot was Riven's leva bike. He handed her a helmet and helped her on the bike.

" You ready?"

" Yeah, I trust you to protect me"

" Alright then lets go" and Riven started up the engine and drove at neck breaking speed. Riven felt chills run down his back when Musa held him tighter. He could feel every curve of her body and feel her warm breath running down his neck. He was always affected greatly by Musa, but he would never tell her that.

" Where are we going" she asked , whispering in his ear.

" You'll just have to find out" Riven said.

They arrived at the destination which was a beautiful garden in a secluded part of Magix.

" Oh Riven !, it's beautiful" she said admiring the scene in front of her.

" It's even more beautiful with you beside me" he said looking at her with longing eyes.

Musa walked up next to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked up at him and just stared into his intense violet eyes. She went on her tip toes and gave Riven a small peck on the lips, but Riven wanted more, he forced his lips to hers and inserted his tongue into her mouth mapping out every inch. She was surprised at first at his forwardness, but quickly responded. She met with Riven's tongue and chased after it into his mouth. Riven pulled Musa closer to him until their bodies were softly grinding against each other, he groaned with pleasure and ran his fingers through Musa's hair. They pulled away when they were out of breath.

" Wow, that was nice" she said with a smile.

" Yeah, well do you want to take a little walk?" Riven asked.

" Sure" and they held hands and both made their way to the little garden path.

Unknown to them, a pair of golden eyes were watching them. " I didn't know they were a couple, why didn't she tell me ?" said an orange haired agent. Timmy was going to visit Musa to cheer her up after her failure during the mission. But when he saw Musa get on some guy's bike, he decided to follow them and hid in a couple of bushes in the garden. Timmy and Musa were best friends and they had known each other every since pre-k, they told each other everything, but why did Musa keep it away from me, she does trust me, doesn't she? Timmy had developed a slight crush on Musa and had a twig of jealously when he saw Riven and Musa kissing.

" I guess I'll follow them , just make sure she's okay" he thought to himself and walked silently from a distance behind them.

* * *

_Oh no, a cliffhanger !!!! What will Timmy do? Will their forbidden love be discovered? Find out what happens next in the near future. I also want to thank all of my readers for waiting patiently for my updates. I'll try to post my next chapter as soon as possible._


End file.
